


How Jean Got Scott in Bed

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/M, Fix-It, Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin





	How Jean Got Scott in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Scott Summers, a poor angsty catboy whose dreadful eyebeams had to be kept in check with his ruby quarts glasses, was going to get fish and milk.

“Hey Scott,” said Jean Grey. 

Jean was the Phoenix. Scott thought she was very pretty. But he could never love her because of his cursed eyes. He’d taken a vow of chastity over them.

“Hi Jean, you look pretty and firey today.”

“Scott, let’s have sex.”

“Mwow, but I can’t Jean. I-I have a vow of chastity because of the dread power of my eyes.”

“That’s all? Meh, I can control your powers.” Jean took off his glasses and tossed them away.

“Mrwow! Nooo my dread eyes!” Scott said with his tail moving back and forth furiously, his hands covering his eyes.

“Open your eyes.”

Scott opened them. When nothing was destroyed his ears and tails perked up.

“Alright, let’s go have sex.”


End file.
